The Battle of Iacon Point
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: The war is over, and the Minicons are leaving, but Megatron ahs other plans... (Armada TV show)


**The Battle of Iacon Point  
**  
In the middle of a darkened room, three leaders tried to decide the fate of their respective races.  
Megatron glared hatefully at Optimus Prime. I won't! I refuse to do it! The massive green and purple Decepticon sputtered angrily.   
Optimus Prime glared up at his arch nemesis, who stood almost a full head higher then he. You don't have a choice Megatron. Give me one reason why I shouldn't melt you down for scrap right now! He roared.   
Megatron glared back. Because it goes against your Autobot Honor to attack an unarmed opponent. You wouldn't dare.  
Optimus grabbed Megatron and pulled him down to his level. I don't know, you're really testing my values right now....  
STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! The Minicon spokesman, Sparkplug demanded angrily. This is getting nowhere!  
Optimus let go of Megatron and sat down in a huff. I don't think Megatron is going to very reasonable.  
Megatron glared back. And you'd be right in assuming so.  
Face it Megatron! optimus continued. You've lost. The Decepticons have been defeated. The war is over!  
It will never be over. Megatron growled.  
Oh, will it? Optimus again rose to his feet.  
STOP IT! Sparkplug demanded again, his tiny voice still managing to boom through the room.  
Again Megatron an Optimus stopped.  
Runway, Sparkplugs commander, pulled the other Minicon close. In his own language of beeps and whistles, he spoke to Sparkplug. This has gone on far enough. We both know what will happen if we don't leave.  
Sparkplug sighed. I had hoped to avoid that option...  
Runway shook his head. You realize that most the Minicons don't agree with you. Sparkplug, old buddy, we want to leave.  
I know... but I'll miss Cybertron. Sparkplug said wistfully.  
We all will. But it isn't the place for us. Runway said softly. Go on, tell them.  
Optimus glanced at the little Minicon.   
Sparkplug cleared his vocal. We, the Minicon Alliance, have decided it would be best for us- for all of us- if we leave Cybertron.  
At once the other two leaders exploded. Megatron cried, his fist pounding on the table, and knocking Sparkplug off his feet.  
Optimus stared. You can't be serious!  
I am. Sparkplug answered. Dead serious.  
But where will you go? Optimus demanded.  
Away from here! Sparkplug answered angrily. We Minicons are tired of being forced to be slaves- of being forced to be your weapons! We won't take it anymore! We want to leave- for good.  
Megatron glared at the Minicon. Over my dead body!  
Optimus stood up. I think Sparkplug has a point. You and I both know that the Minicons are the key to our arms race. What if they were gone?  
Megatron glanced at Prime. Your point?  
Then the Autobots and Decepticons will be on equal footing again. Optimus continued. Think of it Megatron? The war could end!  
Megatrons optics closed for a long time. Optimus watched him closely. Finally Megatron spoke again. I do not believe my troops will be as happy. Megatron growled. But I'll do it.  
Optimus stood up. You will?  
Megatron snarled. However, I don't trust you in the least. My ships will accompany the Minicons in their Flagship.  
Optimus crossed his arms. Now come Megatron, I know better then that. My ships will accompany their ship as well.  
Sparkplug looked up at the two leaders. Umm, you guys are aware that we don't HAVE a ship...  
Optimus and Megatron both looked down. Optimus spoke first. We have a ship for you. It was an old battle cruiser, before we came out with our newer Axalon grade ships. Do you think you Minicons can handle it?  
Sparkplug glanced at Runway, who gave a signal thumbs up. You bet we can!  
Optimus's eyes smiled. Megatron sat silent and sullen.  
Sparkplug spoke again. We want all our friends and comrades released. He glared at both Prime and Megatron. ALL of them.  
Megatron stood as though he was about to say something, but a glare from Optimus sat him back down.  
Optimus turned. Very well. I agree to the terms. Megatron? Optimus held out his hand.  
Megatron stared at it, then slowly stuck his hand out as well. He growled, taking Optimus's hand in shake. He squeezed it tightly, and Optimus winced. Megatron smile defiantly. But don't think the war is anywhere near over.  
  
Runway jetted out to the crowd of Minicons waiting below in Cyber Cities fabulous main plaza. With only two words, he sent the crowd into a roaring cheer. We're leaving!  
That night, for the first time in a Millennia, the Minicons had a joyous celebration. Now, they were free.  
  
You did WHAT? Starscream exploded at Megatron. This is it! The last straw! You've failed as our leader Megatron! I won't have this! Starscream impressive red form paced in front of his leader, seething in fury.  
To his side, Demolisher stood staring sullenly. His tan and red form was unmoving. For the first time in a decade, he was seriously questioning Megatrons leadership. It just didn't seem natural for Megatron to sign a treaty with anyone, much less the Autobots.  
Starscream continued his furious pacing. This is too much Megatron! Way too much! He whirled on his leader, cold fire in his eyes. I demand, for our Decepticon honor, that you step down as leader!  
Megatron laughed and stepped forward. Now come Starscream, did you really think I would sign a treaty like that?  
Starscream glared back. Yes. Your leadership is-  
Starscream was choked off as Megatron grabbed him around the neck. Question my leadership again, and I'll rip out your spark and extinguish it personally! He roared. Starscream struggled against his grip. Megatron found that quite amusing, then he threw Starscream violently against the wall.  
Don't you see? Megatron asked. We're not letting the Minicons go, no. Prime doesn't know about our fleet we built up behind the Second moon. What we're going to do is pretend to cooperate. Then, when the Minicon ship hits open space, we attack, and take back what's ours! Instead of just a few, we'll have them all! The Autobots will be helpless against us!  
Good plan Megatron! Demolishor spoke up for the first time, doing his Skid plate kissing routine as usual.  
Of course it is. Megatron pushed Demolisher aside. What do you think Starscream? Megatron smirked, aiming the massive cannon that sat on his back at the red Decepticon.  
Starscream gulped. It's brilliant... he said quietly.  
I'm glad you think so. Megatron turned away. Get word to the fleet. We'll be moving soon. And send my flagship, the Nemesis, to rendezvous with the Armada when it launches.  
Demolisher saluted and hurried off to obey. Starscream stared at Megatron for a long time before he too turned away.  
Megatron smiled when he realized he was alone. Ahh, yes. This shall be my finest hour...  
  
Optimus Prime sighed and sat down. Red Alert was at his side. You sure your doing the right thing Optimus?  
Optimus answered. But its probably the best thing to do. Anything to end this accursed war.  
Red Alert nodded. And the Minicons?  
If they want to leave, I think its just as well that we let them. At least they'll be free again.  
What do you mean again? Red Alert said softly. Were they ever, truly free?  
Optimus didn't answer.  
  
Sparkplugs jaw dropped when he saw the ship. You're kidding! He cried. That's the ugliest ship I've ever seen!  
Runways ignored him, his eyes sparkling. It's beautiful!  
Runways right hand bot, Jetstorm nodded.   
Next to him, Sonar shook his head. Not bad.  
Sparkplug stared at the three. He had the utmost respect for the them. After all, it was them who had the Minicon uprising that had led to Megatrons defeat in the Battle of Ecliptic. But apparently, they had very bad taste.  
Well, it'll do. Sparkplug relented. How long will it take to learn to pilot it?  
Taken care of! Runway whirled, his com flashing at the same time. Runway was fast, that much was true. Three more small Minicons entered the scene. A thin gray and blue one with a squarish head, a blue and yellow robot who seemed way to quiet, and a bright orange bot with a soft gray face.  
Runway introduced them. These are our pilots. Forward Navigator Highwire.   
The skinniest robot took a bow.   
Helmsman Sureshock.  
The orange robot said stiffly.  
And our weapons man Grindor.  
The final robot said nothing, but nodded.  
But whose the captain? Sparkplug asked.  
Why, you're looking at him! Runway gave his trademarked thumbs up again.  
Sparkplug groaned. This was going to be a long voyage.  
Runway ignored him. Ok people, we're on a schedule, lets get moving!  
What's the name of our ship captain? Highwire asked on a whim.  
Runway turned, his eyes sparkling. Why, the Armada!  
  
The Armada pulled forth from Iacon Harbor with much fanfare. Autobots and Decepticons alike watched in awe as the impressive Dreadnought class Battlecruiser pulled forth, its green hull glistening in Cybertrons sunlight. The ship was an elongated warship, with two massive forward projections protecting the huge cockpit. The ships engines flared as it pulled out. Several transformers winced as the sonic boom filled the air, and the Armada leapt into the sky.  
As it rose into the air from its docking bay, a hundred smaller ships rose along side it. Even the great Armada could not hold every Minicon. In smaller fighter class ships the Minicons who could not fit aboard joined the rest of their race in the successful desertion of their past life.  
Optimus Prime watched with satisfaction from aboard his flagship, the Liberty. On the other side of the Armada, he knew Megatron sat to aboard the Nemesis. Optimus still didn't trust him. But once the Minicons were safe and gone...  
Maybe peace could be given a chance. Just maybe...  
  
I don't like them there. Runway growled, motioning at the two flanking ships.  
Highwire called back. You know as well as I do that its better this way. That way if one opens fire, the other will fire back.  
Yeah, sure. You just do your navigating. Runway answered, looking back. At his side stood Leader-1, Megatrons old Minicon who had just been released. He had once been the spokesman for all the Minicons, but being in Megatrons service had changed him into a quiet, brooding robot.  
Runway could only imagine what the poor fellow had been through.  
But that didn't matter. They were free! Free at last! no more Autobots or Decepticons to force them to be weapons!  
Runway leaned back and smiled. It felt good to be free.  
  
Leader-1 only wished he were free. Megatron had forced programing into him. Programing that he could not tell against the fear of being deactivated. He knew what he was going to do if Megatrons plan failed. And he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Megatron stared out his window silently. At the helm a young navigator named Cyclonus twiddled his thumbs nervously. Megatron had kept his eye on Cyclonus for some time. He showed promise.... but...  
He decided not to dwell on the possibility of someone to replace Starscream or Demolisher. Starscream was powerful, and good at what he did. but he was prideful, and it was no secret that it was his ambition to take the mantle of leadership- by force if necessary.  
Demolisher, on the other hand, was loyal, strong, and fearless, but was incompetent, to say the least. Sometimes his stupidity was so glaringly obvious that Megatron considered dismantling him right then and there. But still, he was a better choice then the 350+ other Decepticons that could take his place.  
But for now, his focus was on the Armada. Any second now, it would reach the critical juncture, Iacon Point. Iacon point was a small area of space only marked by a beacon, the so called gateway to the stars.  
  
Optimus Prime stood up, startling Red Alert and the rest of the bridge crew. Somethings wrong! He roared, whirling.  
What're you talking about Optimus? Hot Shot turned from his station as forward gunner.  
This isn't right! Optimus insisted. Smokescreen! Do a full scan of the area!  
Smokescreen looked up. Oh come on Optimus! Will anything have changed from the last three times I checked?  
Do it! Optimus roared violently.  
Smokescreen jumped. Optimus Prime rarely yelled,and that probably meant something was very, very wrong.  
There's nothing sir. Smokescreen reported after a minute.  
Optimus sighed. This must be getting to me... He sat back down and stared at the blinking beacon that signaled Iacon Point.  
Then, Smokescreen spoke again.  
No.. wait... WHAT THE SLAGGING PIT????  
That's when hell broke loose.  
  
From behind Cybertrons second moon, no less then six Darkside class battle cruisers charged into the three ships flight path opening fire.  
As the Liberty banked upwards to avoid a sudden onslaught of laser weapons of every imaginable design, the Nemesis turned sharply. Its target was only too obvious- the Armada.  
  
Highwire yelped. Sir! We're-  
I see it, I see it! Runway yelled back. Grindor, get the weapons online and fire!  
Grindor nodded, and turned back to his post, and immediately warnings blazed throughout the ship as the weapon systems were brought to bear.  
  
Optimus glared at Scavenger, his comm man. Get the fleet up here immediately! Megatron will pay for this!  
  
At one signal six hundred Redemption class star fighters launched from Cybertrons surface from Autobot Air Bases. Five Axalon star cruisers lifted off from their docks as well, weapons already coming online. At almost the exact same the Darksides opened their hulls and out poured hundreds of Nightwing class fighters. With that act the battle lines were drawn, and the war began anew.  
  
Megatron chuckled, ignoring everything but the Armada on his screen. And this is how it ends. He smiled. Cyclonus! Fire at will!  
  
The Minicons were more then a little surprised when the Nemesis did not fire lasers, but unloaded a hundred Missile Mines straight at their side hull. Highwire smashed the controls in a desperate attempt to dodge the bombs, but did not succeed. The blasts ripped through the Minicons side hull.  
Critical damage in sectors 6 and 7! Sureshock yelled. We can't take another volley like that!  
Don't tell me what I already know! Runway yelled back. Get us out of here!  
  
The battle raged throughout space. Fighters attacked fighters in short, viscous dogfights, that more often then not ended with a casualty on each side. The day was marked by acts of heroism and bravery. One Axalon class ship, its hull alive with explosions, managed to pull itself alongside a Darkside before exploding, causing severe hull damage to the larger ship.  
One brave, or perhaps suicidal Autobot, managed to take out an entire group of Nightwing fighters before succumbing to the blasts of a nearby Darkside.  
  
Megatron pounded his fist into the console as one of his Darksides exploded under heavy fire.  
I won't be defeated! He roared at Cyclonus. Fire again!  
Cyclonus complied with another volley of Missile Mines, which exploded along the Armadas forward hull, ripping into the thick armor.  
  
We're done for! Sureshock cried. We can't take another hit like that!  
They're preparing to fire! Grindor called back.  
Aww nuts. Runway sighed.  
Highwire pointed. We're not finished yet!  
Everyone turned to stare. As the Nemesis prepared to open fire, the Liberty itself pulled in front of the Nemesis, weapons blazing.  
  
Don't let them through! Optimus yelled to his crew. Protect the Armada at all costs!  
  
Megatron roared as his ship shot towards the Liberty. It took him only a moment t realize they were on a direct collision course.  
PULL UP YOU FOOL! PULL UP! Megatron screamed.   
The Nemesis banked sharply upwards, missing the Liberty by mere meters. All the while the Liberty's side guns tore into the Nemisis' hull.  
Megatron roared in range as various systems on his ship began to fail.  
  
The Armada wasted no time. Highwire floored it, and the ship raced away from the battle, pursued by several stubborn Nightwing fighters. But they soon were shot down, or dropped of the chase.  
We made it! Sparkplug whooped.  
Don't count on that until we're out of here. Runway growled. Highwire, activate the temporal vortex!  
  
As a furious dictator and a concerned leader watched from a distance, the Armada shot a beam of light into space. A gigantic transdimensional hole opened up in a swirling vortex. The Armada, and all its accompanying ships were pulled in. It seemed as though the ships wanted to lag behind as their fronts were pulled in quickly, and the rest of the ship followed ever slowly afterwards, and then disappeared into the vortex, into safety, into freedom.  
  
Megatron stared at the ship. Starscream crossed his arms and a small smile appeared on his face. Knew it. He smiled sardonically.  
Megatron stared for the longest time, then turned. It is not over yet. He announced. It has only begun.  
With that, the Decepticon ships turned around in a retreat, much to the Autobots surprise and relief.  
  
Runway let out a wild yahoo as the ship entered warp-space. All around the ship, the Minicons cheered happily. It was over. They were free.  
Leader-1 stood up, and sullenly walked from the bridge.  
No one noticed except Highwire, who snuck out to follow him.  
  
Leader-1 walked quietly a thousand conflicting thoughts running through his hard-wired circuits. He couldn't do it. He couldn't! He couldn't betray them!  
But he ahd to. He could not afford not to. It would all be over for him if he didn't.  
But it might be all over for him if he did.  
He brushed past a hundred different Minicons, his comrades, his friends. Swindle, Blackout, Longarm, jolt, Liftor, he couldn't do that t all of them! He couldn't! He just couldn't...  
Then Megatrons programing set itself up, and Leader-1 no longer had a choice.  
  
Highwire followed Leader-1 quietly. What was he up to? The poor Minicon had been through a lot. He probably still had horrible memories of Megatrons torment running through his head. Highwire hurried after him. Leader-1 needed a friend, and it was Highwires intention to-  
Highwire turned, stopped, and stared.  
Leader-1 looked up in quiet surprise from where he was busy ripping apart the main engines circuitry. A bundle of cords were in his hands, hooked up to an alternate control panel. It was painfully obvious what he was doing.  
Highwire cried. What the- Why?  
Out of the way runt. Leader-1 hissed, and pulled out a tiny concealed blaster from who knows where, and fired. Highwire cried out as he was thrown backwards by the blast. Leader-1 turned back, determination in his cold yellow eyes.  
Megatron will be pleased. he heard himself mutter. He will be-  
Highwire leapt on him from behind. Leader-1 cried and jerked backwards, accidentally ripping a wire he had not intended to rip.  
A small spark flared, and set off a chain reaction that led to the Armadas demise.  
One engine flared out, then another, and then, as one, all the remaining engines blew outwards.  
  
On the bridge, Runway leapt to his feet. He ordered Sureshock. Sureshock nodded and turned back. All of the engines are blown out sir. He cried. We've lost control!  
How the- Runway whirled. Get it fixed, quick!  
Too late. Grindor said quietly.   
Sonar and Jetstorm leapt to their feet and stared. The Armada left hyper space, and quickly came down towards a small planet in the middle of nowhere in the Universe, and its small moon, which hovered ominously in front of it.  
Maybe we'll miss? Sparkplug squeaked hopelessly.  
Grindor reported.   
Runway bowed his head. No... all this way... to have it end like this?  
Sureshock quickly sent out the evacuation signal, transforming everyone into safe, sturdy pods that would protect them- hopefully- from being destroyed.  
As the moon loomed closer, the Armada came straight toward it, and a thousand Minicons hopes were dashed as the ship collided with the planet.  
  
Authors Note: Yes, I know I should be working on my RID2 series (which is way behind schedual) but I just HAD to write an Armada fic!  
  
This is based roughly on the opening sequance of the First Episode of Armada (BTW, I *LIKE* Armada, for all you haters out there* X-P  
I have another, better Armada fic in the works, based on the comic, but this will hold me over till its done ^^


End file.
